


A Trip Back

by WyoRanger



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Forced Orgasm, Gen, Molestation, On a train, Orgasm, Public Use, handjob, trap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 22:16:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16463393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WyoRanger/pseuds/WyoRanger
Summary: Ruby Rose is on her way to the Vale Gunshow when an unknown stranger on the train begins to feel her up. She just hopes that they don’t discover her secret.





	A Trip Back

The crowded train gently rocked its passengers side to side as it rolled on down the rails. Ruby watched the scenery pass by in the late morning light as she held on to the pole to keep her steady in the packed train car. With her other hand she perused a copy of the Vale Gunshow pamphlet, her eyes full of excitement and wonder at the weapons and guns listed. Just thinking of the modifications she could add to Crescent Rose had her mind off in Lala Land. 

The person behind Ruby bumped into her as the train took a slight turn on the tracks, pressing the petite girl against the pole momentarily. Ruby felt a hand graze the exposed portion of her leg, just on the inside of her thigh, before its owner pulled it back. 

‘Just an accident,’ Ruby sighed a breath of relief as the crowd straightened back to normal on another straight part of tracks. ‘Yang did say you can never be too careful.’

Another jostle along the tracks and the same stranger bumped up against Ruby, this time their hand lingering on her ass. Ruby knew it wasn’t an accident this time, however. How could it be when the hand was up her skirt? She felt the hand slide over her panties, gently caressing her rear before giving it a slight squeeze. Ruby tried to shake the hand off without drawing too much attention, but the hand always returned. 

Irritated and embarrassed, Ruby tried to turn and confront the pervert, only to be pressed against the pole as the train took another curve. The stranger’s hand slipped for a moment, down between her legs as the assailant stumbled from the sudden turn. Ruby began to move away, desperate to put some distance between the two of them. She froze. The stranger had reached up to try and hold Ruby in place by grabbing her by her womanhood...except it wasn’t there. 

Ruby flushed red in embarrassment as she realized her secret had been found out. The hand cupped her package, slowly comprehending what it was it was holding onto. Understanding seemed to strike as the hand jerked away, releasing Ruby. 

‘Maybe now that asshole will leave me alone,’ she thought. Her mind wandered to where the stranger had grabbed her, where any normal woman’s most private area would be. The thing in its place throbbed. Not from pain, but from some unknown force. ‘I didn’t choose to be like this. This is who I am. I am comfortable dressed like this. I am a woman...but this...thing...maybe it’s for the best. If it wasn’t for this I would have definitely been-‘

The stranger’s hand returned, their fingers spreading to either side of Ruby’s penis and massaging the entire length. Ruby tried squirming away but the stranger had a hold of her sack, squeezing just enough to hurt and get the point across. Holding still, Ruby silently cursed as she felt the hand begin rubbing along her panties, teasing her hardening shaft with each stroke. 

“I can’t believe you’re enjoying this,” a feminine voice whispered in Ruby’s ear, the stranger’s breath hot on her neck. “And to think, you’ve been hiding this all this time. Now that I know, well, let’s just say you and I are going to have a LOT of fun.”

The hand snaked its way under Ruby’s panties, pulling them down and gripping the trap’s small yet erect cock. Ruby glanced around, praying that nobody could see her secret exposed. The thought of being found out sent a rush through her, her brain going blank as her assailant slowly jerked her cock. 

Lips on her neck startled her momentarily as the woman molesting her began kissing just below her ear. Ruby bit her lip to keep from moaning, but it was all she could do to keep silent. And when she felt a finger begin to explore her asshole, she just lost it. “Sto-Stop...pl-please...I’m gonna...ah!...gonna cummmmm.....”

Ruby’s legs began to shake as she felt her cock spasm, shooting strings of warm jizz all over the inside of her skirt and the woman’s fingers. The woman kept stroking, milking Ruby’s cock for every drop of cum that she could, all the while gently chuckling in Ruby’s ear. Finally, content with her work, the woman removed her hand from under Ruby’s skirt to lick her fingers clean. 

“Aww, Ruby, you looked so cute all flushed like that. Just wait until you and I get back to the dorms. I plan on having MUCH more fun with you.”

Confused, Ruby turned weakly to look at her assailant. Weiss stood there, sucking the last bits of cum off her manicured fingers with a sly grin.


End file.
